A warm night
by kaaneky
Summary: In a tranquil cold night, two people wander over each other's paths. A simple and petite tale of a secret being unravelled.


A warm night

Lights flickered in the midst of a solemn and tranquil night in London. Fireflies shone brightly and proudly in the night, dazzling districts of the barely visible sky. The moon was a spec of light that faintly glistened at the peaceful city below. The city had tiny glimpses of snow and the grass that sprouted in a splendid lush color now froze and grew into a pearly white shade. The wind ceased its quiet whispering and it seemed as if time stopped.

That would be if it weren't for two people.

The towering sapphire eyed girl transformed into an ordinary young Londoner shivering in the freezing cold. Her petite hair, which reached until her ears, swayed in the wind gently as she walked towards a bench with a can of hot chocolate. She shuffled the scarf on her neck and tucked it tightly so she could snuggle her face underneath it.

The young woman brushed her knees against each other and warmed her hands with the hot can she held. Gradually, she then opened the can and drank a sip of the hot chocolate. Satisfied, she sighed in relief and a transparent smoke released into the air. She gazed up above and admired the atmosphere she was in; the soft sound of her hair gently moving made her perk up the edges of her mouth in happiness. It was another long day for this young woman, surprisingly longer than any other.

Her gaze traveled towards the lamp that flickered as though it was on the verge of dying out. Then it suddenly shut and the apricot beam that brightened her face was gone. A tiny source of light approached her way and the girl gasped in excitement. She rose up and tried to touch the firefly slowly. The firefly then wandered towards another street lamp, where the navy haired woman followed. Her focus was right at the firefly and she was amazed at the sight.

That was where she bumped into someone. The woman jumped back in surprise and stared up at a slender and lanky blonde haired man. His face was illuminated by the street lamp that trapped them both. The blonde man had flashing turquoise eyes that struck right through the shivering girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" The young man questioned worriedly as his expression softened.

The young blue eyed woman was surprised as she saw his face. "Adrien?" she muttered, slightly tilting her head to the right.

"Oh, uh how do you know my name…? Ah! Are you a fan by chance? Nice to meet-" Adrien asked awkwardly as he lifted one of his hands to shake with hers.

The young woman gasped and untightened the scarf that covered half of her face. "No, no It's me Marinette" She said happily and smiled.

Adrien's eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth unconsciously. "WOAH! Marinette ah sorry I couldn't recognize you because the light was so bright. Why are you out so late anyways? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Oh trust me, I'll be fine, plus I was just on my way home so its fine" Marinette smirked at the worried blonde, blushing slightly at the edges of her ears.

Marinette then saw the floor and stared blankly at her hot chocolate spilled on the ground. She hesitantly kneeled down to pick it up, only to gaze at it in dismay. "My hot chocolate…."

Adrien kneeled down surprised. "It must of spilt when we bumped into each other..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence to see Marinette's face obviously stating:

 _ **No shit Sherlock**_

"… Why don't I buy you another one?" Adrien quickly said while picking Marinette and himself on their feet.

"Oh no, it's fine I can live without it" Marinette said while continuing her stare down with the can of hot chocolate.

"No! I must make up for it, come on let's go get one" Adrien cheerfully said whilst he took her wrist and dragged her to a vending machine around the corner of the street.

Adrien who was unfamiliar with vending machines stared at it while squinting, wondering what the hell he should do. Marinette caught on to the situation, remembering that he has been served drinks instead of this. Marinette clicked the number which had the hot chocolate and gestured Adrien to insert the £1.50 in the machine. She kneeled down and took the hot chocolate, warming up her hands.

"This is really warm; you can warm your hands with this" Marinette handed the hot chocolate to Adrien.

"No its fine, I have gloves" Adrien lifted his hands next to his ears revealing his Navy blue leather gloves.

"Try it at least, you'll feel warmer, I get this usually when I forget my gloves" Marinette chuckled as she grabbed Adrien's hand gently and placed the can on it. "Warm right?" she questioned.

"It sure is" Adrien nodded and gazed at her pale prolonged fingers fidget in her pocket. "But I think you need this more than me" He smiled gently as he gave back the can of hot chocolate. "Oh also take this too, I have plenty at home" Adrien spoke as he took of his gloves, stacking them on top of each other, and giving it to her in one hand.

"Thank you, I'll repay you when we meet again" Marinette grinned as she tucked her face back into her scarf out of shyness.

Marinette gradually reached her fingers into the glove, which was a size bigger, and held the hot chocolate while sipping a bit from time to time. They walked together only inches apart as Adrien suggested walking her home no matter how many times she refused. The night was subtle and tranquil; it was like the whole world disappeared before them.

Their breath was transparent and could be seen while they walked together. Adrien shuffled his hands in his pockets, trying to keep it warm. He slightly ducked his head so that his ears could be warmed by the warm wool of his coat. Adrien peeked a look at Marinette, anxious because of the deadly silence that filled the air. His eyes grew misty as he gazed at her. He gazed with somber and wistful eyes like he had been watching her for all these years with those same eyes. Marinette slightly turned her head to sneak a peek at Adrien as well and by then he was staring at the concrete. She stared as a strand of his blonde hair slid down to hover over his eye. Marinette hesitantly looked at her hand and took off the glove on her right hand. She unconsciously stopped Adrien by gripping onto his left arm.

"Oh ah… Your hair" Marinette mumbled as she stepped towards him.

Marinette reached to brush her pale hand against his hair, and gradually hid it behind his ear. Adrien who was startled glanced at her eyes as she suddenly brushed his hair. His hands crawled out of his pocket and reached each side of her face. Adrien's breath grew a bit heavy as he stared into her eyes.

 _So familiar, these eyes are so familiar._

Marinette struck up by surprise as he held her face and looked at his eyes stunned. Her eyes were wide in bewilderment and her heart skipped beats and grew louder.

"Adrien..?" She finally spat out quietly.

Adrien was confused and flustered but he didn't let go, and he didn't want to let go.

"Who… are you?" Adrien spoke as his breath appeared in the air. His voice sounded so weak and curious and scared. He drew her closer to him, their faces centimetres apart. Adrien's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke and his eyes wouldn't withdraw.

"Are you her…." His voice grew heavier. "The one … who I've been looking for?" His hand twitched and her hair drew back behind her ears, he glanced at her earrings and his eyes grew wider than before.

Marinette gasped as she realized her ears were revealed. She got out of his grasp and walked back gradually clenching onto her shirt. Her teeth shivered as her hair curtained her shocked face.

"Ladybug?"

Adrien's broad voice struck her in agony. She jolted at the name and raised her face to meet his.

"No! No Adrien why would you think I'd be Ladybug? I'm weak and quiet; you especially know that, so haha, why would I be Ladybug?! Adrien-"

Adrien grabbed her shoulders and closed the gap between them. There was no distance between them anymore. His lips locked with hers underneath the sky full of fireflies. The silence of London was finally back and tiny specs of snow were passed down from the sky.

Although the night was frigid and quiet, the warmth between them was much more to keep them from being cold.


End file.
